


唔好同陌生人讲嘢

by NothingSartre



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

叶志帆在大雨中冲进了差馆，手上那把黑色的长柄雨伞往下淌着水，遮不住被四面八方的风刮到脸上的雨珠。黄姜正巧在门口，大步走过去用身体抵住厚重的门，对叶志帆笑笑：“叶警司辛苦。”  
“多谢。”叶志帆也对他笑笑，脸上一贯温柔的笑意因为寒冷显得有些僵硬。程滔在这个时候冲上来，往叶志帆脑袋上搭了一块半干的毛巾，冲着黄姜笑嘻嘻地叫了一声“长官好”。叶志帆一愣，想把头上的毛巾摘下来却空不出手，只能用力地摇了摇头把它甩到了地上。程滔喊了一声，赶忙捡起毛巾抖了两抖，追上快步往办公室走的叶志帆。门外滚雷从远处碾过来，黄姜目送他们先后进了办公室半透明的玻璃门，转身推门走进雨雾里。  
“喂，干净的！我刚洗过所以才这么湿！”程滔在叶志帆把门摔到他脸上的前一秒抵住了它，自说自话地解释，把毛巾盖到叶志帆头上帮他擦拭湿漉漉的头发。叶志帆刚坐下就被遮住了视线，伸手去摸索桌上的水杯，却将那个画着小熊维尼的陶瓷马克杯摔了个粉碎。  
那是他和黄姜在迪士尼买的，黄姜知道他喜欢这些，买过许多来哄他，花色从来不重复。如今只这一个幸存，因为一直放在办公室里，现在也碎了。  
回家的路上他一直想着那个杯子，碎了满地拼都拼不起来，程滔说碎碎平安，正好帮他买个新的。总不能不喝水，叶志帆停车晃到街边的礼品店里，在压得货架摇摇欲坠的杯子中挑选，暗自希望这些花色永远不要被看到尽，又下意识盯着墙上的圆形挂钟。分钟刻薄地转了个平角，又转了平角，店员在第四次询问“需要帮助吗”之后也失去了耐心，叶志帆终于随手拿过一个杯子结了账，重新上了路。  
没有堵车，他有些心不在焉地开车，更多的注意力放在市民来电聒噪不断的交通台，没有一条从差馆回家的路堵了车，叶志帆越听越心烦意乱，把车歪歪扭扭地停在了楼下，三步并作两步地上了楼。室内一片漆黑，木质香水的味道淡淡弥散在空气里，叶志帆在墙上摸索到开关，黄姜的脸出现在餐桌尽头。  
“叶Sir，黄Sir好像只对你笑哦。”他记得同事们的调侃，黄警司不是什么惹人厌憎的上司，他足够幽默，但并不爱笑。现在黄姜又在笑，对晚归的伴侣露出一个安慰的微笑：“我给你们毒品科打过电话了，阿叶，你不该是这个时间回来。”叶志帆这才想起来自己将新买的水杯忘在了车上，他慌忙解释自己打碎了水杯去买了个新的，说出的话尽数淹没在椅子摩擦地板时发出的刺耳尖叫里。“杯子在车上，我真的去买杯子了……”黄姜一步步走近，叶志帆的嘴唇开始泛白，他把手搭在门把手上，颤抖从骨髓里渗出来：“我现在去拿，我真的只是去买杯子了。”  
黄姜已经捏住了他的手腕，仿佛只是轻轻一拉扯就把他摔在了地上，叶志帆的后脑勺猛地撞到了鞋柜的金属把手上，温热的液体从发间缓缓淌下去。“你和那个姓程的，我们聊过几次？”黄姜扯着叶志帆的衣领将他拉起来，抬手狠狠给了他一巴掌。叶志帆头脑一片空白，以前他会痛苦，会恐惧，现在却再也感觉不到什么情绪，他感觉自己的灵魂会漂浮起来，事不关己地注视这一切。黄姜松开了他，他像个玩偶一样摔在地上，身体立刻条件反射般地蜷成一团，对方讲话的声音显得模糊而遥远。“你的头发是程滔擦干的？”黄姜踢了他一脚，是平时逼供的力度，“去把剪刀拿来。”  
“不要，不要，求你了！我明天还要出任务。”叶志帆像被这话惊醒了，他攥住黄姜的裤腿哀求，脑后的剧痛都被暂时压了下去。“阿叶，其实我也不想的，这都是你逼我的。”黄姜弯下腰温柔地注视着叶志帆瞪大的眼睛，在他肿起的左脸上又扇了一耳光，“我去拿还是你去拿？”  
叶志帆低头呜咽了两声，想扶着墙站起来，试了两次才勉强站稳，一迈步又是一阵眩晕。“算了，我帮你吧。”看着跌坐在地上的叶志帆，黄姜发了善心。他对叶志帆，一向是很温柔的。  
他拿来剪刀，看着他的爱人往墙角缩去，边哭边摇头。叶志帆脸色太白，眉眼就显得漆黑，惨白的白炽灯下像个瓷偶。黄姜看着他这幅见了鬼一样地惊恐表情，更觉得憋闷，他拽住叶志帆的头发把他从角落拖了出来，不顾他的挣扎胡乱落了好几下剪刀，叶志帆像是不怕那柄张牙舞爪的剪刀扎进眼睛里，拼命要保住他那一头柔软的卷发。  
黄姜终于扔了剪刀，他不想爱人的某只漂亮眼睛被刺伤，但叶志帆除非把头发全部剃短，是没办法出门见人了。剪刀落地，叶志帆又想往角落缩，黄姜拉着他的脚踝把他扯回去，一脚踢断了他的左腿腓骨。他的惨叫也被生生堵在嘴里，这套公寓哪里都好，只是隔音有问题，黄姜不知道什么时候已经撕破了叶志帆那套没穿几天的西装，手法粗暴的把布条塞进了他嘴里。  
连蜷起身子都会触动小腿处要命的痛，他摊在地上暴露着自己的柔软的小腹，黄姜的皮鞋尖砸在他胃上，叶志帆开始庆幸自己没来得及吃任何东西。在几下踢打后他怀疑自己的肋骨也断了，呼吸都牵扯着剧痛，黄姜在和他说话，说这一切都是他的错，是他把黄姜逼到动手。  
嘴里塞着东西，哭泣让呼吸变得困难，眼前的一切因为缺氧开始变黑，叶志帆躺在地上也感觉不到地面的凉意，他想到车里的杯子，还好没有拿上来。


	2. Chapter 2

“别打这条领带。”黄姜从文件堆里抬眼扫了叶志帆一眼，语气不善地开口。叶志帆领下是一条银灰色的丝绸领带，和深灰色的羊毛西装是同一个和谐的色系，叶志帆正在整理衬衫袖口，闻言错愕地抬头：“这不是程……这是我自己买的。”  
“我是说，”黄姜把文件摔在桌子上，看着叶愣在原地的爱人，“别打这条领带。”叶志帆下意识地退了半步，伸手去解脖子上的领带，慌乱中却怎么也解不开那个精心打好的结。  
“你不想摘吗？”黄姜从沙发上站起来，走到他面前。这时叶志帆不敢后退了，没有章法地去拽那条漂亮的领带，丝绸在他掌心被攥出了丑陋的褶皱，领带被拉成了上吊的绳圈。黄姜抬手时叶志帆下意识地一缩，但对方只是安抚性地拍了拍他的手，耐心地解开了绳结。  
黄姜低头时，可以看到他扇子一样的睫毛，轻轻地随着眼睛抖动，遮住了他满布血丝的眼睛。最近黄姜不分昼夜地忙碌，油麻地近日局势不稳，市民出街都能避则避，昨日，叶志帆甚至在家门口看到一只吊死的死猫。即使是现在这样温柔的动作，叶志帆也免不了心惊胆战，最近黄姜精神状态极差，愈发喜怒无常，连揣摩他的心思都更费劲。  
“谢谢你。”叶志帆吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地搭上了黄姜的手，黄姜的动作顿住了，他轻轻揽过叶志帆，给了他一个足够有力的拥抱：“阿叶，对不起。”  
这个拥抱熟悉到不能再熟悉，烟草和雪松的味道淹没了他，被黄姜挡住的阳光照在他脸上，叶志帆看着壁纸上闪着光的叶子，把头埋到黄姜肩上。他抑制不住的想哭，如果能彻底痛恨黄姜，也许不会像现在这么痛苦，也许他就能下定决心离开这个越陷越深的泥沼，但黄姜有一对全世界最好看的眼睛，有温暖的拥抱和好闻的香气。  
但突然响起的手机铃声打破了这一刻，叶志帆慌乱的从口袋里摸出手机，他掩饰不了的恐慌让黄姜敏锐地察觉到了什么，黄姜劈手夺过它，打开了免提。  
“你怎么还没到啊！堵车了吗？”程滔活泼的声线一下灌满了整间屋子，然后壁纸黯淡下来，褪进黑暗里。黄姜猛地把手机砸在地上，解开了袖口的扣子，这是他发怒的前兆，挤在他身体里那些紧绷的怒火一瞬间倾巢而出，叶志帆在要命的窒息里摇摇欲坠。  
“我本来还以为，是我太多心了。”叶志帆一时间什么声音都发不出，他拼命地摇头，想从这过分的不安里找到一点空气。“你不是要同学聚会吗，叶志帆。”黄姜把他阴影中的脸整理成一张空白的布告栏，等着叶志帆用恐惧痛苦和悔恨将它填满。  
他抬手，再看着叶志帆先磕到椅背上再跌坐到地上，叶志帆在一片混沌模糊的景象里爬过去抱住黄姜的腿，不停地对施暴者道歉，被一脚踢到胸口仰躺过去。躺在地上，他看见被摔在一边的手机，屏幕已经碎得像蛛网，叶志帆心里一惊，想伸手去拿它，生怕它还在通话状态。手伸到一半，黄姜的皮鞋便踩上了他的手腕，惨叫没有改过那声渗人的骨裂声，他的手指被鞋跟碾过，但在手腕传来的剧痛里近乎麻木。  
“你要求救吗？”黄姜扯起他的头发，“你要报警吗？”接着又是巴掌，叶志帆连否认求饶的话都说不出口，身体每一次晃动手腕都痛得刺骨。“我不想这样的，你为什么要骗我？”黄姜钳着他的下巴逼他对视，叶志帆眼前一片模糊，目光涣散，聚不起焦，只是下意识地开口一遍遍地求饶。  
“第二遍，你为什么要骗我？”黄姜用力捏了一把他断掉的手腕，再次语气平静地发问。“我怕你生气。”叶志帆强忍住惨叫回应他，有些口齿不清，冷汗淌了满脸。“你要是问心无愧，为什么怕我生气？”黄姜松开他的下巴给了他一耳光，又再逼问。  
“我错了……我错了，我再也不会骗你了……”叶志帆蜷起来，呜咽着道歉。黄姜拨开他汗湿的头发，柔声问他：“那如果你骗我呢？”叶志帆拼命地摇头，模糊不清地承诺再也不会。“你自己说，你是不是该打？”黄姜又问，语气像在哄哭闹的小孩。“我该打，对不起……是我的错，阿姜，对不起……”叶志帆觉得自己快吐了，说出这种话时自己满腔的爱意全被丢在地上践踏，黄姜俯下身在他额头上吻了一下，抱着他进了浴室。  
“你在地上滚来滚去，都脏了。”黄姜把他放在浴缸里，温柔地脱掉衣服，右手还是痛到他眼前发黑，但黄姜像是全然没有注意到。叶志帆像是失去生命力的娃娃，在蒸腾的热气里紧闭双眼，任由黄姜摆弄，把他清洗干净。  
黄姜拿毛巾帮他擦头发，蒙住他的眼睛吻了过去。身上的每一处都在痛，叶志帆觉得自己像只积极的狗，蜂鸣器响起，他不止不逃，还要凑上去讨好地舔舔它。他用左手搂住黄姜的肩膀，这让黄姜升起一阵巨大的满足。你看，我这么伤害你，你还是会伸手拥抱我。


	3. Chapter 3

通话随着一声巨响断掉后，程滔对着那个号码打了无数个电话，“已关机”的提示音让他心烦意乱，直接驾车往叶志帆家里驶去。  
开门的是黄姜，亚麻衬衫上还带着水渍，湿淋淋的，程滔一见门打开就没头没脑地喊“师父”，看清是来人才尴尬的顿住，站定叫了一声“黄Sir”。倒是黄姜朝他宽慰地一笑，说叶志帆出门前摔倒了，手机也摔坏了，忙乱中忘记告诉他要爽约。  
程滔悄悄越过黄姜的肩膀朝屋子里望，黄姜却后退两步要把他让进来：“叶Sir睡了，你要等他吗？”  
“睡了？”他在门口真的有些要迈步进去的意思，空气里飘着叶志帆身上的香水味，“摔倒了……然后睡了？”黄姜嘴角挤出一个有些嘲讽的弧度，用他惯常的调侃语调问他：“怎么，你要教叶Sir睡觉吗？”程滔被这句语气不善的问题弄得有些手足无措，“没有没有。”他挠挠头尴尬的笑，又朝卧室的方向看了一眼，黄姜追着他的目光望过去，对他挑起眉毛点点头：“记得帮他请几天假。”  
程滔离开后他走回卧室，叶志帆脸色苍白，左脸高肿着，安静地躺在一块空白上。“你的小情人来找你。”黄姜靠在卧室门口，看着他那只充血肿胀的手腕。叶志帆颤了一下，他转头瞪着黄姜，两人中间隔着一段充满敌意的沉默。  
先开口的是黄姜，夏季的燥热在窗边呼吸，他走过去拉上窗帘，阳光在深绿的过滤下为房间笼上了深湖的光线。“好了阿叶，我相信你。可是你骗了我，你记得吗？”他走到床边，拨开叶志帆未干的卷发，低头亲了亲他肿起的脸颊，摸了摸他的右腕，像是现在才发现自己踩断了那截脆弱的骨头，“我带你去医院。”  
黄姜弯腰把他抱在怀里，叶志帆下意识地用那只完好的手拽住了黄姜的衬衫，又含糊不清地低声道歉。“搂住我的脖子，你会摔下去的。”黄姜语调温柔，等着叶志帆更紧密地贴近自己，他的颤抖和温度都陷在怀里。  
他抱着叶志帆去医院，再抱着他回来，最温情的情侣也不见得有这么甜蜜，即使叶志帆身上全是他亲手打出的伤。黄姜好像又变得像刚认识时那样，用他毛茸茸的眼睛注视叶志帆，蹭他的脖子逗他笑。  
整间房子做起了燃烧的白日梦。  
“阿姜，我左右手都可以用的。”黄姜坐在桌边喂他喝粥，叶志帆假意推却，明明不烫的粥却喝足了半个钟头。“我能把手机修一下吗？”叶志帆靠在床头看着爱人，黄姜起码现在看起来心情很好。“当然，我给你买部新的。”黄姜把碗放下，凑过来和他交换了一个带着鸡肉粥味道的吻。差馆有没有什么事情，程滔有没有找过他，叶志帆把这两个问题淹死在甜蜜与恐惧里。  
他带着一部全新的手机和缠着绷带的右手复工，程滔缠着他转来转去，怎么摔的、摔在哪里、怎么手机一直关机，前前后后问个不停。叶志帆用他破案的脑力应付完了他的得意门生，对那个恐怖日子的回忆让他有些下意识地躲着程滔。连带着，程滔的号码他都有点不敢录入，但他又怕黄姜胡思乱想，阴阳怪气地问他“是不是已经记在心里了”。  
暴力并不是叶志帆恐惧的根源，他最怕的是黄姜看他的眼神，愤怒与猜忌把他的爱意贬得一文不值。他盯着壁虎断掉的尾巴发呆，他应该问心无愧，应该和以前一样，他还是去存回了程滔的号码，对他露出一样的微笑。  
过几日是纪念日，他希望自己的手赶快好起来，黄姜做菜可没有他好吃。他从三天前就开始考虑菜谱，黄姜夸赞过的菜很多，几乎每道自己做的菜他都说好吃，想到这里他几乎是抑制不住地微笑。  
那天他做好满桌的菜，挑选了搭配的香槟酒，黄姜却迟迟没有进家门。时间越晚，叶志帆越慌，黄姜打开房门进来的时候，已经带上了一身酒气。他拖着步子走过来，对着瓶子喝了两口酒，看着站在原地不敢动弹的叶志帆。  
“今天，程滔来找我。”叶志帆上前两步，看清了他鼻梁上的淤血，他伸手去摸那块青紫，随即又想到以黄姜的块头，程滔大概也吃不了好。黄姜一把捏住叶志帆的手腕，另一只手扫掉了桌上的酒瓶和碗碟，热了三次也没舍得弄乱摆盘的菜摔在地上，叶志帆还一口都没有吃。  
两米长的餐桌上摆了烛台，这一半一片狼藉，真丝桌旗上溅上汤汁，另一半还维持着温情的精致景象。瓷器碎裂的声音让叶志帆愣住了，他转头看着那些他尝过许多次才让味道最合黄姜口味的菜，这些菜不该被摔在地上，他光洁漂亮的木地板也不该被淋上饭菜。  
黄姜钳住他的下巴，把他的头扭了过来，喝问他：“你和那小子说了什么？”一瞬间愤怒盖过了恐惧，他对着黄姜大吼：“你是不是脑子有病！”黄姜没有任何犹豫地给了他一巴掌，这比喂他喝粥顺手多了，也熟练多了。  
“就算我说了，难道不是事实吗？”叶志帆拼命压住他带着哭腔的颤抖尾音，瞪着黄姜。黄姜看了他半晌，突然笑了，掐住他的脖子把他抵在了墙上，叶志帆被他提起来，只有脚尖能虚虚地碰到地面。空气进不了肺部，叶志帆的脸憋得通红，眼前一阵阵发黑，他却连挣扎都没有，还是盯着黄姜看。黄姜还是放了手，从腰间抽出了自己的皮带，他把皮带折了两折，朝叶志帆脸上抽过去。  
叶志帆脸上立刻肿起一道宽宽的红印，口腔内壁磕在牙齿上，嘴里满溢着血腥味，他慢慢转回被抽到一边的头，对着黄姜清晰地吐出两个字：“懦夫。”  
黄姜这次直接给了他一拳，这是他第一次对叶志帆动拳头，那一拳砸在了颧骨上，没有有像程滔对黄姜那样打折他的鼻梁。叶志帆和自己精心准备的晚餐一样摔在地上，又被黄姜一把拽了起来，提起膝盖撞在了胃上，他下意识地扶住黄姜的肩膀吐了出来。  
“懦夫？”黄姜冷笑，“你和你那两个徒弟到底什么关系，你当别人瞎了吗？”叶志帆想擦干嘴边的胆汁，胳膊刚抬起来就被黄姜攥住手腕按在了墙上，后脑勺毫无防备地撞上墙壁，墙纸上的叶子在恐惧里瑟瑟发抖。  
“你戴的表是谁送的？你最爱系的领带是谁送的？就说现在，你穿着谁送你的衬衫过和我的纪念日？”黄姜分开他的双腿，用膝盖顶上下体，“难道这些我不能给你吗，自欺欺人有什么意思？你就是个婊子，装什么烈妇？”  
黄姜用膝盖摩擦着叶志帆的意志，他忍不住发出一声呻吟，眨了几下眼就落下泪来，黄姜看着他的脸柔声问他：“你该打吗？”又是这个问题，叶志帆绝望地看着黄姜，再也忍不住声音里的颤抖：“你为什么不信我？你为什么不愿意相信我？”  
“你该打。”黄姜松开他，又一巴掌把他掀翻在地，踩住了他的脖子，“不是我想打你，是你自己犯贱。”叶志帆想爬起来，黄姜脚上的力气却越加越大，他只能以一个狼狈的姿势被施暴者踩在地上，听他的爱人说他到底有多恶心多不堪。  
“阿叶，我永远都会原谅你。只是你该付出一些代价，不是吗？”脖子上一轻，黄姜已经绕到他面前蹲下，从口袋里取出一枚戒指，套在了叶志帆的无名指上。  
“你只能是我一个人的，永远都是。”  
那是一枚漂亮而耀眼的钻石戒指。


End file.
